kindredfandomcom-20200214-history
Bexy Amalaryssia
Character Bexy is, for the most part, a polite and well mannered Miqo'te who enjoys exploring, greatly intrigued by nature and the wilds as a whole. She is proud to say she has traversed the entirety of known Eorzea, or at the very least, the areas not otherwise prohibited to access. She is loyal to those she holds dear, being equally defensive of them should they be threatened, finding it mayhaps a little too easy to get attached to people when she knows them only briefly. Such is a blessing and a curse, leading onto her kind yet naive nature, the latter of which has often come back to bite her. She finds it difficult to turn a blind eye to one in need, having known the feeling of helplessness all too well. Bexy is not however, without intellect. Her knowledge regarding the lay of the land is vast, as is her knowledge of the various beastkin and the like she has ventured and fought with. Her knowing of how to wield a bow is one of the few things she truly prides herself on, and the only weapon that she has ever fought feasibly with. Amongst all of this, she is also well aware of the darker side of life, having worked as a mercenary in her younger years. She frequently shyed away from the darkest of contracts, but she is still aware of their existence. Currently, now, Bexy is in employ of the Kindred, whom she considers to be her family. She works both as a Watchwoman, keeping eyes on passers by for the Kindred, as well as head barmaid in the bar within the Kindred's house, "The Bottom". Whilst both are very different lines of work, she heartily enjoys both, able to socialize and meet others at the bar, as well as being able to collect her thoughts and ponder on them as she works on watch. More recently, she has elevated to position of Warden within the company, now establishing some form of authority above the others. Although at first a little too soft, she has toughened up for the role, not as lenient and easygoing as she once was. Such is mostly a front to ensure she isn't walked over, and deems to do her utmost in the role. Shortly after the promotion due to a series of events, she has also undertaken the role of Defense Leader. As a whole, Bexy is a most often kindhearted individual, who will speak and maintain conversation to those who care to notice her. She can most often be found in and around the Goblet, within the house either drinking at or working behind the bar. Else, she will venture out on many a walk, her feet taking her wherever she pleases. = General = Full Name - Bexy Amalaryssia Aliases "Bex" - The most common name those who know her well call her. They drop the Y. Suppose it's more casual then the norm. "Lady Buttshot" - A name given to her by Sashana Star. It refers to the time Mustafa Steel thought it a good idea to intrude and steal from the Kindred. The nickname only implies what happened. She is both amused and fond of it. "'tender" - A strange nickname given to her by Ronin'ra Jinehga. It refers to her position at the time of him meeting her, working behind the bar in the house. She's not overly fond of it, even if it refers to her job position more than her innate softness. "Dearling" - An endearing name only ever used by Mathieux Norremitore when alone. She likes it far more than she lets on. "Kit" - Less an alias an more a way she is addressed. You can be certain shivvers dance along her spine if you address her with it, thanks to a certain Y'vhala Tia. '''Pronunciation' - Beck-see Ah-mah-lah-ree-sah Height - Just shy of 5 Fulms, 4 Ilms Weight - 115 Ponz Hair Colour - Dusty Black Eye Colour - Amethyst Purple Skin Colour - Pale with a hint of peach. Religion - Azeyma, The Warden (Greater), And Halone, The Fury (Lesser) Laterality - Ambidextrous, but favours her right hand. Sexuality - Faithful Heterosexual Category:Character Pages Category:Wardens